Chapter 1: The meeting
by kawaii-princesss
Summary: Lady Stella stumbles upon Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis while running away from her servant.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

It was a sunny afternoon, 2:36 pm to be exact, in Europe. Ciel and Sebastian were walking through a crowd, where a festival was taking place.  
>Lady Stella was running through that same crowd, breathing heavily.<br>"My lady!" a woman shouted, while following Lady Stella.  
>"My lady! My lady! Please come back here! Your father and mother are waiting for you in the carriage!"<br>"I'm not going back there!" Stella yelled, looking back at her servant.  
>Suddenly, while not paying attention to what was ahead of her, she fell upon Master Ciel, the head of the Phantomhives.<br>"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, while getting up. She smoothed out her blue frilly dress.  
>"Sebastian! Why didn't you warn me about this! Most importantly, why didn't you save me from falling?" He yelled, picking up his hat from the fall.<br>"My sincerest apologies, Master." Sebastian said firmly.  
>"I was not aware."<br>"Whatever. It is fine." Ciel sighed.  
>Meanwhile, Stella's servant had almost caught up to her, yelling "My lady! My lady! Please come back!"<br>"Oh no. I must hurry! I'm deeply sorry- uh. What was your name again?" She asked, giving her sweetest smile.  
>"It's Ciel. Ciel Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian, looks like that woman is following this lady. Please take her to our carriage. I have some buisness to take care of." He replied.<br>"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, hiding a smirk.  
> <div> 


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding

Sebastian picked up Lady Stella from the ground. She was fairly light, and was easy to carry. He hurried to their carriage, to fulfill his masters request.  
>"Hey! You're pretty fast, like lightning fast!" Stella said. "What's your name?"<br>"I am Sebastian, a butler for Master Ciel." He replied, focusing on getting to the carriage. It wasn't far ahead.  
>They finally got to the carriage. He put Lady Stella on to the ground. As he opened up the carriage door, he bowed.<br>"Ladies first."  
>"Wow, such a gentleman!" She exclaimed, while stepping into the fine, brown carriage. She nearly giggled.<br>The only thing to do now was to go back and get Ciel.

Ciel was waiting patiently in the same spot the 2 met. 'Who was that girl running away from?' He thought, staring hard at the ground.  
>15 minutes had past and Ciel grew impatient, but tried to maintain his temper. He suddenly saw his carriage taking a right to his direction. "Tch."<br>"Master, we're here now. Is there somewhere you need to go? Or shall we head home?" Sebastian said calmly.  
>"Do you KNOW how long I've been waiting for you here? I've been freezing!" Ciel said frowning, crossing his arms.<br>"My apologies. There are huge crowds on the streets, which made it difficult to get through." Sebastian replied.  
>"Tch. Let's head home." Ciel took a deep sigh, and stepped into the carriage.<br>Meanwhile, Stella had been waiting patiently inside, poking at the fogged window, and drawing lines with her finger. She noticed Ciel's reflection, so she turned around and warmly greeted him.  
>"Hello Ciel!"<br>"Hello. I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet. You are?" He asked.  
>"Oh, sorry. I'm Stella. Pleasure to meet you and sir Sebastian!" She replied, smiling.<br>"It's a pleasure. Now, I need to ask you something. Who was that woman, the one that was chasing you?"  
>"That was my servant. Her name is Angelina. She's very kind indeed, but she wants me to go home. You see, I have no intention to go home. My parents always fight. They yell, and scream.. and.. it's really making me sad! I don't want to hear them. Can I maybe stay at your place, if it's okay with you? You know, until I am ready to face them again."<br>"Oh well uh.. Okay. But only for a short time."  
>"Of course!" Stella giggled. "it's not like I'm going to live there forever!"<p>

They finally arrived at Ciel's mansion. Sebastian helped Ciel step out of the carriage. Then, he took Lady Stella's hand, and helped her out as well. As she got off, she lifted her head up. She gasped at what she saw. "Whaa!" was the sound that came out of mouth. Her eyes said she loved it. She loved how the garden was neat. She loved how the flowers had a sparkling color to them. She loved how they were beautifully aligned. She loved, loved, loved it.  
>"It's BEAUTIFUL!" Stella exclaimed.<br>"Thank you, our gardener is responsible. Though sometimes his clumsiness ruins it." Ciel responded, opening his mansion door.

"Welcome home Master Ciel!" his servants exclaimed, as Ciel stepped into his huge home.  
>"Oooh! Who are these guys?" Stella asked, pointing at the 3.<br>"This here is Finny, our gardener." Sebastian pointed at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. "This is Meirin, our maid." He pointed next to the girl with big bulky glasses, and dark red, with a tint of dark pink, hair. "And finally, this is Bard. Our chef." He pointed at the man with blonde hair, and a cigarette in his mouth. "This here is our guest. Lady Stella. She will be staying with us today, and maybe tomorrow. I'll be making tea, please excuse me."  
>They observed the girl in a blue frilly dress, and brown hair tied to the side clipped with a blue ribbon, and ears pierced with blue diamond earrings. The 3 huddled into a circle. Standing there, Stella stared clueless.<br>"Sh-she sure is pretty." Finny whispered, as he blushed.  
>"Very!" Meirin nodded.<br>"She's okay. And fairly young too. Probably the master's age." Bard said.  
>The three stopped forming a circle and arranged into a line. They smiled cheerfully at the young lady.<br>"Welcome Lady Stella! Please enjoy your stay."  
>"Thank you! I'll be in your hands, please treat me well!" She said, giving her sweetest smile.<p>

Ciel observed Stella while she was talking with his servants.  
>"Hey Stella, how old are you?" He asked.<br>"Oh, I'm 13." She replied.  
>"Wah! As expected, she IS the same age as our master!" Meirin squealed.<br>Stella grinned. "Whoa, you're 13 too? You act very mature, I thought you were older!"  
>Sebastian stepped into the room with 2 cups of tea prepared. One is surely for Ciel, and the other one is probably for Stella.<br>"Tea is ready." 


End file.
